


Minuit crétin

by drakys



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la nuit avant Noël et sur le Romano-Fafard, tout est calme et silencieux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minuit crétin

C'était la nuit avant Noël et sur le Romano-Fafard, tout était calme et silencieux, il n'y avait pas un bruit - sauf pour les ronflements de Bob, mais bientôt un coup de coude bien placé vint y mettre fin.

"Bob! Come on, arrête de t'endormir, on va le manquer!

— Mais c'est parce que ça m'endort de rien faire!

— On fait pas rien là, on attend sans rien faire", rétorqua Flavien. "T'es capable d'attendre, j'le sais ben. T'es toujours _super_ patient quand t'attends qu'la dinde sorte du four!"

Bob y pensa, ou enfin, il essaya. Cette idée de dinde lui donna surtout faim. 

"C'est pas la même chose, sur le four, y dise le temps qui reste."

Flavien soupira.

"Imagine-toi juste que l'horloge c'est une grosse minuterie de four.

— Elle va sonner quand ça va être prêt?

— Ben, non, mais à minuit-

— On va manger?

— _Non!_ Le Père Noël va arriver!"

Une pause.

"Avec d'la dinde, des atoca, du lait de poule pis d'la tourtière?

— _Non!_ Avec nos cadeaux!"

Flavien se redressa, juste un petit peu, et montra le chemin de biscuits qui partait du téléfax jusqu'à leur filet en gros fil blanc subtilement caché sur les dalles grises de la salle de commandement. Ils étaient cachés, plus ou moins bien, derrière la chaise du capitaine.

"C'est super simple, le Père Noël arrive, y voit la trail de biscuits, y les mange et- _Bob!_ Arrête de licher les biscuits! C'est pour le Père Noël!"

***

"Chaa~aarles", insista Valence, elle lui souffla dans l'oreille et continua à lui parler sur la fréquence particulière qu'il fallait pour le faire fondre. "Tu sais à quel point ça leur fait plaisir, c'est juste une fois par année...", elle poursuivit en faisant de petits ronds sur son épaule de l'index.

"Oh non non non _non_ non", essaya d'argumenter le capitaine. "Je peux pas croire que ça t'as juste pris une année pour oublier l'an passé.

— C'était pas si pire que ça...

— Oh non? Brad m'a attaché sur une chaise et refusait de me laisser partir sans que je lui donne une mine d'or, une mine de diamant, une mine de bacon, _possiblement_ pour faire de Bob son esclave personnel, une mine de crayon, une mauvaise mine, alouette!

— Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai!", entonnèrent-ils en choeur, avant de réaliser que ça n'aidait la situation en rien.

Elle lui pointa les cadeaux.

"Mais regarde, tout est prêt: les gros dés en fuzz pour le rétroviseur de Bob, un nouveau bâton de hockey pour Flavien, parce que son dernier est abîmé à force de taper Brad, et le morceau de charbon pour Brad.

— Un morceau de charbon? Je suis pas sûr, il risque de passer l'année à le presser pour essayer d'avoir un diamant.

— Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il nous fera pas ch- Il ne nous rendra pas régulier. Chaa~aarles-

— Non Valence, j'ai dit non. L'année d'avant, c'était encore pire."

***

_Pas l'année d'avant, l'autre d'avant..._

"Bob, j'suis pas trop sûr d'être certain que c'est une bonne idée", chuchota Flavien. "Ça risque de boucher la toilette.

— Ben non, elle peut flusher XXX litres de spaguetti, a bloquera pas. Pis j'ai trouvé la recette sur Internet, ça peut pas être une mauvaise idée! Et ça va faire assez de sucre à crème pour qu'y en reste pour le Père Noël.

— J'espère juste que personne aura envie avant que ça soit prêt. En tout cas, moi j'y touche pas si y'est marbré."

***

"On a mangé du sucre à crème pendant trois mois et il goûtait le p'tit stuff bleu pour nettoyer la bol!

— Vois le côté positif: on a donné tout le marbré à Brad. C'était la première année qu'il avait un cadeau! Même si c'était juste la gastro. Ç'a été son plus beau Noël, Charles!"

Le capitaine soupira ; Valence sentit bien qu'il allait craquer si elle travaillait fort dans les coins.

"Tu sais, tu auras pas à le faire pour toujours... Seulement jusqu'à ce que Flavien et Bob acceptent que le Père Noël n'existe pas, que c'est juste nous qui leur donne des cadeaux à chaque année.

— Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un comme Bob, qui met les dents qu'il a arrachés à Brad sous son oreiller pour avoir une couple de piastres de la Fée des Dents va un jour arrêter de croire au Père Noël? Et Flavien alors, qui garde un batte de baseball dans son tiroir à bobettes parce qu'il a peur du Bonhomme Carnaval?

— ...C'est le Bonhomme Sept Heures, Charles.

— C'est pas la question de savoir à quelle heure y passe, c'est que Flavien pense qu'y est réel!"

Il leva une main quand Valence essaya de répliquer.

"Non, Valence. Même Brad croit au Père Noël, alors qu'y doit être sur sa liste de mich- de méchant- sur sa liste de pas fins depuis avant qu'il naisse!

— Mêle pas les choses, Charles, pour Brad, tu sais très bien que c'est différent. Dans son cas, c'est l'extériorisation d'un besoin affectif non satisfait dû à-

— -dû à un développement socio-économico-familial et culturel non abouti avec des oeufs brouillés d'égo, de moi et de surmoi, oui, oui, je sais tout ça, ça ne veut pas dire que je comprends, mais je sais. Ce que je _comprends_ , c'est qu'il bouse- qu'il foi- qu'il rend Noël insupportable!"

***

_Un autre année d'avant, mais pas celle sur laquelle il y a eu un flashback plus tôt..._

"Vous savez, Bob, si vous me laissez vos cadeaux cette année, je vous promets de vous les revendre pour pas cher! Vous avez juste à signer ici, à mettre vos initiales là et-

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Brad?"

Le scientifique se retourna en essayant de cacher le contrat. Le capitaine croisa les bras.

"Je- Je, euh, je vends du chocolat? C'est pour financer, euh, le voyage de fin d'année de, hmm, mes... reins?

— Quoi!?", s'exclama Bob. "Vous avez du chocolat à vendre et vous me l'avez même pas dit!?"

Brad lança un regard noir à Bob, qui continua quand même:

"J'en prendrais une caisse, non, deux, non, trois! Vous en avez combien? Je vais en prendre à saveur de Pogo! C'est mes préférés!

— Bob", intervint le capitaine, "vous avez pas quelque chose à faire?

— Non, j'pense pas.

— Tout le monde sait ça", glissa Brad subtilement, mais le capitaine nota quand même dans un petit coin de carnet mental la méchanceté.

"Bob, j'pense qu'on vous appelle dans la cuisine.

— Oh, ma pizza all dressed extra dressed doit être prête!"

Il s'éclipsa, cue que Brad jugea parfait pour essayer de s'éloigner avec discrétion. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'une voix sévère le figeait sur place.

"Braaad, est-ce que vous essayez _encore_ de vous arranger pour recevoir les cadeaux des autres? Vous savez que le Père Noël sait si vous êtes gentil ou pas-

— Comment ça? Y'a installé des caméras?

— -que vous essayiez ou non de faire signer un contrat à Flavien pendant qu'il dort pour transférer à votre nom son lot de cadeaux! C'est pas une business, c'est Nowel bâtard! Faites-vous greffer l'esprit des Fêtes, que'que chose!"

***

"Pis ça, ça reste moins pire que la fois que j'avais oublié de me mettre un oreiller pour me faire un ventre et que Flavien avait essayé de me tuer parce qu'il pensait que j'étais un voleur en suit rouge avec une fausse barbe!

— Hé que je reconnais donc Flavien, y'est toujours prêt à nous défendre!

— Ben oui, je me suis senti très défendu après trente coups de sapin de Noël. Un peu plus pis y me rentrait l'ange dans le c-

— Charles...", vint l'avertissement.

"J'te dis, c'était un cri-

— Charles...

— Un est-

— Charles!

— C'était un sacralingue de tabarsainte de beau Noël que j'ai passé dans le plâtre.

— Juste une dernière fois...", Valence en arrivait à ses derniers arguments: elle battit langoureusement des paupières, sortit l'armement lourd avec la petite moue irrésistible et compléta l'attaque avec un chuchoté _S'il te plait, Cha-Charles~_ dans le haut du filet.

"Bon, d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois!", siffla le capitaine en s'enfonçant la tuque rouge et blanc sur la tête.

***

"Ho ho ho!"

Flavien se réveilla en sursaut.

"Ayoye donc!", il se massa la tête et s'éloigna de sous le siège du capitaine. "Bob! _Bob!_ Réveille-toi! C'est le Père Noël! Bob!

— Quessé? C'est-tu le temps de déjeuner? J'vais prendre-

— Non, c'est le Père Noël!

— Ho ho ho!

— Tu vois!?

— Non, mais je l'entends par exemple. D'après moi, y'est sur le vaisseau."

Flavien tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des pas, lents, lourds, sûrement à cause de la poche pleine de cadeaux que traînait le Père Noël. Il entendit de nouvelles séquences de _Ho ho ho!_ et d'autres pas, sensiblement plus rapides, lourds eux aussi et des bruits de mastication acharnée, sûrement parce que Bob mangeait-

"Bob, arrête de manger les biscuits, tu vas-"

Avec un _Clac!_ et _Vvvvftt-Viiiviiiii-Fhhhhut!_ de corde qui se tend rapidement, se referme et enferme les amateurs de biscuits, Bob se retrouva prisonnier.

"Oops, j'avais oublié le piège!

— Boooooob!

— Ho ho- Comment ça, le piège?

— Père Noël!", s'exclamèrent Flavien et Bob.

"Est-ce que vous avez été sages? Parce que là, j'ai comme un doute.

— Ben, pas pire correct, j'pense. J'ai prié tous les jours pour que le Canadiens fasse les séries et pis j'ai tapoché Brad juste assez pour qu'il s'abîme pas trop.

— Pis moi", enchaîna Bob, "j'me suis forcé pour manger mieux, selon les quatres grands groupes alimentaires : Lafleur, Frito-Lay, les Pogos et pis les muffins aux cannerges et jus de dinde!

— Euh, oui bon", le Père Noël ne parut pas trop convaincu - et sembla avoir légérement mal au coeur. "C'est quand même pas mal sage, ça... Où est l'autre, là, Brad?", demanda-t-il avoir avoir jeté deux ou trois coups d'oeil incertains autour de lui.

Flavien et Bob échangèrent un regard.

"C'est que-

— En fait, c'est parce que-"

Flavien toussa.

"Faut pas vous inquiéter avec ça, Père Noël, il vous écoeurera pas cette année. On l'a pogné dans un coin plus tôt pis on l'a forcé dans son caisson de régénerescence. On s'est dit que ça ferait un beau Noël pour tout le monde si on lui voyait pas la face cette année."


End file.
